Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Terror Town/Killers
6e3ip - Myamo, Incredibly active FAW Trader/Killer i always send back FAW to ppl who do the same for me, Add me and lets get to the top togheter :3 *'51nkd - Nightingale', GMT+7, need active senders, your FAW is my priority, and i'll take down your AW by any means necessary... What about my sword? I have plenty in my present box... Frequent senders?? I'll send you back... * 3rvjl - Crescentia - Very active F/AWK, GMT+7 (Timezone doesn't matter), will kill anything you send to me. Feel free to add me :) *6k319 - Yoonski - Friendly F/AW trader/killer looking to add senders Lv60 & below! Always sending back when hit by AOE :) *5w9h5 - EY-ゆき FAW trader/killer. Active most of time. * 6i5n5 - HiddenHerON/BUSY - Will help kill anything you send my way. I will trade FAW with those who send *5mxmi - Monz★ FAWK/Trader. Looking for FAW senders and traders. I always share my FAWs with everyone who sends me. Just returned from hiatus, many spaces in comrade list. *27kh8 - Sonata AWK/FAW-100,000,000 - 400,000,000 / Send back if you are in the first five :P * 6mfkp - Lune. '''FAW Trader/Killer, Very Active and looking for rank 500 or better. Always send back my FAWs to my best senders. Just add if you play to rank. * '''4tj2u - AC★Blaze/Elit3Blaze || GMT+10. Top responder to all aw/faw, will also send back wherever possible. *5ojyb JJ*FAWK*ON! Looking for sender (I kill FAW and AW!) and trader for the new event! I am going for top 300 and would be happy for any help and support! Thx <3 * 2pkvx'' - ''F/AWK'' ''- GMT+2 - Looking for senders, plenty of swords. Last event ranked 400, help me rank < 300. thanks *3ju2v - IR*Sei, -5 GMT. FAWK/T. Usually busy hunting faw if im logged within a min to hour status, Zzz means im sleeping of course, or ill put away/work if im busy. Team is 2x therapy, hur tez and 2x lilim * 61ojl - Noire, UTC-8. Active most of the day, and will ace AWs/FAWs without fail (i.e. spend extra BP if needed). Consistently in the top 150s; rank 22 (3 Steps of Love). *'2ok13 '- EST (On all day, but primarily 6-12pm) - VincentFAWK -> Willing to kill FAW/AW, but priority goes to FAW sent to me. I have over a hundred swords saved up for this event and will go all out to rank. Help me and I'll help you! * 3iy3c - Eurova@On/Off - FAWK and Trader. I will always leave my FAW alive on purpose and send it out to Senders and Traders. I will try to get back to you with FAW if you send me, so be sure to check the screen, and preferably refresh your log-in status to within 1h through relogging. Active throughout the day, and please do not send me FAW when I'm "Off" :) * 53vqu - VP♪Reika ~> active all day on weekends, active every morning and night on weekday. Will kill FAW/AW of any hp :) feel free to drop a request on me! Lets help each other. Ty so much! Have a lovely day. * 56n1p - VP-screw_on/off - will kill any faw/aw dont matter on hp. Active everyday. Comrade me and lets get moving! *'5diwc - EddyNaruto' - I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) *5ukqt - UZZIKILLER - Will kill all faw/aw. Active throughout most of day everyday. *65tl9 - Arturia - FAWK, and AWK if I have BP. GMT+1, active for this event. *6bgbr - メ★( GMT-8) F/AWK and Trader will send to those who send to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. *6enhj - Lord Sir, GMT -7 - AW Killer, FAW Trader. Will use as much BP as neccessary to kill FAW if not dead in the last 10 minutes or so. Category:Comrade Requests